2024 Atlantic hurricane season (HurricaneLucas4064)
The 2024 Atlantic hurricane season was a very hyperactive season, featuring 21 named storms, 12 hurricanes, and 6 major hurricanes which caused a total of over $192.315 billion (2024 USD) in damages. The season officially began on June 1, 2024, and ended on November 30, 2024. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. However, tropical cyclogenesis is possible at any time of the year, as shown by Tropical Storm William in December. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:50 top:58 columnwidth:220 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2024 till:31/12/2024 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2024 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/06/2024 till:06/06/2024 color:TS text:Alberto (TS) from:15/06/2024 till:20/06/2024 color:TS text:Beryl (TS) from:10/07/2024 till:17/07/2024 color:C1 text:Chris (C1) from:26/07/2024 till:03/08/2024 color:C1 text:Debby (C1) from:01/08/2024 till:02/08/2024 color:TD text:Five (TD) from:05/08/2024 till:16/08/2024 color:C4 text:Ernesto (C4) from:10/08/2024 till:21/08/2024 color:C3 text:Francine (C3) from:12/08/2024 till:16/08/2024 color:TS text:Gordon (TS) from:15/08/2024 till:22/08/2024 color:TS text:Helene (TS) barset:break from:23/08/2024 till:30/08/2024 color:TS text:Isaac (TS) from:29/08/2024 till:10/09/2024 color:C4 text:Joyce (C4) from:02/09/2024 till:08/09/2024 color:C1 text:Kirk (C1) from:06/09/2024 till:16/09/2024 color:C2 text:Leslie (C2) from:07/09/2024 till:09/09/2024 color:TD text:Fourteen (TD) from:14/09/2024 till:20/09/2024 color:C3 text:Milton (C3) from:23/09/2024 till:25/09/2024 color:TS text:Nadine (TS) from:24/09/2024 till:02/10/2024 color:C2 text:Oscar (C2) from:26/09/2024 till:29/09/2024 color:TS text:Patty (TS) barset:break from:28/09/2024 till:08/10/2024 color:C5 text:Rafael (C5) from:05/10/2024 till:09/10/2024 color:TS text:Sara (TS) from:13/10/2024 till:19/10/2024 color:C5 text:Tony (C5) from:15/11/2024 till:24/11/2024 color:C1 text:Valerie (C1) from:09/12/2024 till:13/12/2024 color:TS text:William (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2024 till:30/06/2024 text:June from:01/07/2024 till:31/07/2024 text:July from:01/08/2024 till:31/08/2024 text:August from:01/09/2024 till:30/09/2024 text:September from:01/10/2024 till:31/10/2024 text:October from:01/11/2024 till:30/11/2024 text:November from:01/12/2024 till:31/12/2024 text:December Systems Tropical Storm Alberto Tropical Storm Beryl Hurricane Chris Hurricane Debby Tropical Depression Five Hurricane Ernesto Hurricane Francine Tropical Storm Gordon Tropical Storm Helene Tropical Storm Isaac Hurricane Joyce Hurricane Kirk Hurricane Leslie Tropical Depression Fourteen Hurricane Milton Tropical Storm Nadine Hurricane Oscar Tropical Storm Patty Hurricane Rafael Tropical Storm Sara Hurricane Tony Hurricane Valerie Tropical Storm William System Names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2024. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2030 season. This was the same list used in the 2018 season, with the exceptions of Francine and Milton, which replaced Florence and Michael, respectively. The names Francine, Milton, Sara, Valerie, and William were used for the first (and only, in the case of Milton) time this year. The name Sara replaced Sandy after 2012, but was not used in 2018. Retirement On April 14, 2025, at the 47th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Ernesto, Joyce, Milton, Rafael and Tony ''from their rotating naming lists due to the number of deaths and amount of damage they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with ''Ethan, Josie, Matteo, Robert, and Tyler for the 2030 season, respectively. With five names retired, the 2024 season is tied with the 2005 season for the highest number of storm names retired after a single Atlantic season. Seasonal Effects Category:Hyperactive hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons